There is More Than One Type of Magic (ABANDONED)
by The-Hufflepuff-Cbgkitten
Summary: Three years after the end of the war, the trio are now 20. At the same time, 20-year-old DG lives in Kansas, in the USA. These three don't know the other exists until Azkadellia, searching for the Emerald in the O.Z. checks if anyone will get her her way, when the four are revealed to her, she sends out her men to attack. When they all end up together in the O.Z. what will happen?
1. Travel Storm

There is More Than One Type of Magic

A crossover fic by cbgkitten

**(A/N: Disclaimer for the whole story, I do not own Harry Potter or Tin Man, they are owned by their respective people, JK Rowling for Harry and SciFi for Tin Man.)**

Chapter 1 - Travel Storm

Several years had passed since Harry had defeated Voldemort and several things had changed since then. Harry and Ginny had tried to get together after the war, but had soon realized that without the threat of war over their heads, they had not much in common and soon broke it off. They remained good friends, though, and that meant a lot to both of them. Ron and Hermione too had tried to date after the war, but still fought like crazy because of their opposite views and also broke apart. The Golden Trio were all 20 now, and lived together in Grimmauld Place with Kreacher and were all training for their separate jobs. Harry and Ron were still in Arour training and Hermione was looking to be a healer.

They had to dodge reporters like Rita Skeeter nearly everyday still, but besides that, the three were finally living the lives they wanted and without the need to constantly look over their shoulder, they were much more relaxed.

But, on the other side of the world in Kansas, the United States, a girl named DG was just waking up from another weird dream about a woman with lavender eyes saying only, 'A storm is coming'. But she had no time to ponder that right now because she was about to be late for work again and Carter would have her head. Her motorcycle roared to life and she speed off to work, getting a ticket from Officer Gluch again.

* * *

While she was doing her work and Kansas and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hanging out at home in London, in another world, called the O.Z. the evil queen Azkadellia was talking to his soldiers, heading down to see if Lilo could see her with the Emerald of the eclipse before the double eclipse.

A few minutes later and Akkadellia was asking him if anything would get in her way and the viewer breathed out, "Lilo see nothing, but..."

"But, what.", Az said ina cold voice, turning from the image of the emerald in the tube to look at him.

"Lilo feels a presence, 4 glimmers of light in the darkness, lights from.. the Other Side."

"The Other side?", she said, and then commanded her general to awaken a travel storm and extinguish these lights.

The man did what he was told and got 2 different travel storms, one to go to Harry and his friends in London and one to DG in Kansas and eliminate these lights.

* * *

It was late night in Kansas when the first travel storm came to DG's small farmhouse to her. The longcoats tried to get to DG, but her parents got her to the roof and the three jumped into the storm and escaped them.

On the other had, at the same time, it was the middle of the night in London and Hermione, Ron, and Harry were asleep when the travel storm full of long coats came for them. Unlike DG's parents, the three had no clue what was going on and fired several spells athe longcoats, still having the reflexes for hexing they had left from the war.

Then, Hermione got an idea and told her friends to jump into the storm to escape the longcoats. Ron and Harry look at her like she was crazy. "Do you trust me!", she called to them. Ron and Harry looked at each other, but nodded, "Then jump in!"

The three grabbed each other's hands from the second story, but jumped into the storm, screaming as it carried them away from what they had always known.


	2. The OZ

**(A/N: Through a lot of the story, I'm going to be using real quotes from Tin Man, so I'm saying again that they don't belong to me. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2 - The O.Z.

In a forest lay 4 bodies, those of Harry, DG, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione was the first to regain conciseness, looking around the clearing they had landed in with sleep-blurred eyes, sitting up and rubbing them in slight confusion. Harry awoke next, crawling over to Hermione who he saw was awake and asking her in a quiet undertone, "Where are we?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. Do you still have your wand?"

Harry patted his pocket to make sure it was still there, "Yup, do you?"

Hermione nodded and they sat quietly for a while before DG woke up. DG looked around for her parents, but her eyes fell on Harry and Hermione, "Who are you guys?", she asked.

Ron still was out when Hermione answered her, "I'm Hermione, and this is my best friend Harry. Our other best friend Ron is over there", she waved to where Ron's body lay, "Who are you?"

"DG", she answered, "You three are friends? Do you know where we are? Have you seen my parents."

Harry answered the questions in the order they were asked, "We've been friend since we were 11. We have no clue where we are, and we haven't seen anyone beside us."

DG nodded sadly in understanding and Ron finally began to stir, "Fred and George, don't turn my teddy into a spider again", he muttered as he awoke and Harry and Hermione had to bite their lips to keep from laughing at remembrance of what Ron told them started his fear of spiders. When Ron woke up and looked around, he immediately blushed, "I didn't say that out loud, did I?", he worried.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before bursting out into laughter, "You did Ron, but hey, at least you didn't have that dream about the spiders wanting you to tap dance again", said Harry between snickers, watching as his red haired best friend slowly turned the color of his hair in embarrassment.

DG watched the three friends with obvious confusion in her eyes before they were surrounded by goblin sized people, all wielding spears.

The four were soon on their feet, the wizards holding out their wands defensively and DG grabbing a large stick that was sitting next to her, all of them standing back to back.

A blue one called out, "Watchful, be watchful, I do not like the look of them", as a yellow faced on went forward to try and poke DG with his weapon, but she lashed out at it with her stick.

"You have to be kidding me.", she muttered just loud enough so the other three could hear her, who all nodded sharply in agreement.

"Gaze not into their eyes", spoke up the blue one again, "In fear they turn you into a scree!"

"Who are you?", a red one demanded.

"We are Hermione, Ron, DG, and Harry.", Harry answered, "Who are you?"

"I am Red Hat. We are resistance fighters of the eastern guild", he responded.

"Do not speak of who we be", the blue one snapped, "We know not of their trickery."

"Trickery?", questioned DG, "My parents are missing! We are victims of some sort of a natural disaster!"

"Creatures do not fall from the sky lacking magic", the red one said, causing the three wizards to exchange worried looks.

"Mulbats fall from the sky", said the blue one.

"Mulbats have wings!", snapped the red one.

"Wings or not, they're spies. Spies from the sky.", the blue one said with narrowed eyes.

"No", Ron spoke up, "We aren't spies, we aren't spies."

They were slowing backing up before they stepped on something, causing anet to trigger and them all to get tangled up in it, and now Ron, Harry and Hermione couldn't move enough to point their wands at the net to break loose or at the goblin-sized creatures to hex them.

"Get them to the camp", said the red one with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the longcoats were returning to Azkadellia to tell her the bad news that the four had all escaped, and were stopped by a man and they looked in through the cracked door to see her.

To anyone looking, it looked like she was talking to herself, but that didn't seem to faze the longcoats as the general muttered back to the man, "Perhaps we could return later", and turned to go.

"No need" the man said, "She's ready for you. Sorceress!"

Az looked back and stood, "Report", she demanded.

She and the longcoats began walking down the hall as the general told her that the lights had been two girls and boys of 20 annuals.

"Bring them to me", she commanded.

"Unfortunately there we problems, they all escaped into the travel storms."

She turned to him, stopping, "Your travel storms? You're saying they could be here? Other Siders in the Outer Zone."

"I'm sorry Sorceress", the general apologized.

The black haired queen smiled sweetly and shrugged, "You did your best.", the smile remained on her face as she moved closer to him, raising a hand and opening her mouth, sucking in his life like a demeanor does a soul and leaving the body to fall to the ground as the life seemed to energize her.

She leaned against a rail and looked to a gray haired man, "Zero, you've just been promoted."

The man grinned maliciously as Az looked off to the side, "If this group is in the O.Z. find them", she ordered before she moved on down the hall.

* * *

Back with DG, Harry, Ron, and Hermione they were now all shut into two different cages hanging high in the treetops surrounded by what looked like the tiny people's entire town with bridges connecting the buildings.

The red and blue ones were questioning them.

"Will Azkadellia attack from the east." , questioned the red one.

"Who?", questioned Ron.

"The sorceress Azkadellia!", snapped the blue one, "The one for whom you all spy. From which direction will her men come. Will they walk or will they fly?!"

"Ok, how many times do we have to tell you guys", snapped Harry, "That nothing you've said has made any sense to me."

The two people looked aggravated, "Perhaps they are just kids", the red one suggested.

Hermione perked up, "Yes, we are. We are just kids", she said, though it pained her. Her, Ron, and Harry hadn't been kids for a long time now, with having to stop a war before it had gotten a chance to really start.

"Azkadellia has raided most all villages looking for the stone", said the red one, "Are we next on her list!"

"I don't know about any list, but if this is how you treat strangers I'm not surprised you have enemies", DG said irritatedly. She watched as the blue one played with her locket through narrowed eyes, "You know what, can you please put my locket down, it has sentimental value."

"Our scouts saw these do be pursued down the old brick route to Central City.", said the red one.

"Or leading them there", input the blue one.

DG perked up, "Someone saw my parents?"

"You say parents, I say spies", stated the blue one. DG looked at him in disbelief, "There's only one way to tell if they speak truth or lies. Strap them to the flayer. And they talk or die.", he continued evilly.

They both grinned in an evil manner, "Warm up the blades", the red one ordered.

"Squeal as you peel, till the truth brings a deal!", put in the blue one, dropping the locket off the side of the bridge.

"Hey!", DG cried out as she watched the locket fall.

"You guys are out of your tiny minds!", Ron called after them as they walked away.

The four sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound being the creaking of the swinging cages. Then DG looked up to the roof of her cage and saw a man with a zipper in the middle of his head, dividing his black hair on his scalp in half. When she looked up at him, his eyes moved around, not looking at her, like he was embarrassed that he was tied to the top of a cage.

DG stood, still looking at him, but before either could say something, she heard Harry call out to her, "What is it DG?"

"There's a guy tied to the top of my cage!", the blue-eyed girl called back, still studying the guy. Then she addressed him, "What are you doing-?"

"Up here?", he finished, "Little **ankle-bitters!** Thought it would be funny to keep me hanging around. Loosen that rope and I might have the last laugh."

DG exchanged a look with the three in the cage next to her's, which the man noticed, "Come on, doll. If mom and pop are really on the route to Central City you're falling further and further behind."

"You know the way?", DG asked.

"Sure", the man assured, "Though it's kind of hard to give directions like this. Unless you have a better offer."

DG looked over to the other cage again and when she saw Harry nod, she went and untied the knot and let the man down. He came down gently with a couple of gasps as muscles came back to life, and stumbled slightly, but when DG went to help him, he held out his hands to show that he was fine and ward her off.

She then noted the zipper was undone and told him so as eloquently as possible, he 'ah'ed in understanding and zipped it back up, DG looking away as he did so. "Wouldn't want to lose my marbles", he said cheerfully, before becoming more serious, "But seeing as mine were already taken...", he trailed off here.

"Why would like take your brain?", DG questioned.

"Because of what I know, or rather, knew.", he answered, "Whatever it was."

She looked at him in a concerned manner before he smiled again and introduced himself, "Name's Glitch. On account of sometimes my synapses don't fire right. Sometimes my synapses don't fire right."

DG smiled and laughed a little, "You just said that."

"Oh did I?", he asked, "There I go, glitching again!"

DG smiled at him, but soon looked at the other cage for help, before thinking of something, "Where are we?"

"The O.Z. The Outer Zone.", he answered gravely, "It used to be heaven on earth, until Azkadee got her claw into it."

DG was about to say something, but was interrupted be Hermione calling, "I'd hate to interrupt the chit-chat, but the people who came after us before we got here are here. We got to get out of these things."

DG's head turned quickly to see that, indeed, a group of longcoats was near by and quickly kicked her mind into overdrive. She had to find a way out of this, to escape. Then she remembered the hole in the cage's bottom and gripped floor around the hole and allowed herself to fall through it, ignoring Glitch's cries of it being too dangerous and she rocked the cage back and forth enough so she could let go and land on the bridge, before she shouted for Glitch, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow suit.

A minute later they were all safely on the bridge and running away from the longcoats, Glitch in the lead to show them the way to Central City, hoping that to be where DG's parents were going.


	3. Cain

Chapter 3 - Cain

10 minutes later found them following Glitch past a familiar looking part of the forest, watching as he tripped over a log that looked much like one he had tripped over not long before.

"Uh, Glitch?", Hermione asked, "Are you sure you know the way to Central City?"

"Of course I do!", he proclaimed, "It's only the biggest city in all of the O.Z., everyone knows the way!"

As Glitch finished speaking, Harry heard something that sounded like screams and yells, and quickly quieted the rest of the group, "Do you hear that?", he whispered.

Everyone nodded, but then Glitch shook his head and as another scream echoed through the air, Harry, DG, Hermione, and Ron broke into a run in the direction it came from, with Glitching jogging behind them shouting warnings and how this wasn't a good idea.

With wands a-blazing from the wizards and a large stick in DG's hands, the group ran up to where the screams were coming from to see the same type of people that they had ran away from twice holding a woman back as they beat a man that appeared to be her husband and DG charged as a little boy, their son, tried to get the men away from his father and was knocked to the ground. But, as DG started to try to whack at the men, everything disappeared. The longcoats, the family, the blood. Everything. The only thing left was a device stuck in a post.

"What is that, Glitch?", Hermione asked, pointing to the spike in the post.

"A TDESPHTL, a tri-dimensional energy storage projected holographic time loop.", he gave a short laugh after that, having turned it off and touching it now, not noticing the confused looks on four faces as they tried to catch up to what he was saying, "Nifty little thing. I think I invented it."

"So it was all fake?", Ron asked hopefully.

"No", Glitch said, "It happened, sometime or another."

"Why would they having playing over and over again if there was no one here to watch it?", Harry asked, looking away from the.. thing, around the area.

"Well I think it-", Glitch cut off, a confused look on his face as the other four noticed something and Hermione walked near it., Glitch soon noticing and following. A metal suit faced where the thing was and where the projection had been playing, and as Hermione got in front of the suit and knocked on it, peering in the glass circle where one's face would be, a thudding in return could be heard.

"I think someone's in there", commented Hermione in shock.

"Or something", Glitch input moodily as Hermione walked away, probably looking for something to open it with. Glitch walked up in front of it and jumped with a gasp as a face pressed up against the glass. Glitch needlessly brushed at the shoulder of the rusty suit, as if trying to brush off some of the dust and dirt.

Hermione had finally found something to open it with, wither forgetting her magic or not willing to show it in front of what might be three muggle, and held a hammer in her hand as she made her way back to the suit. When she got back she looked for somewhere to pound the hammer, where they had suck him in it and found on one side a spike holding the two sides shut and pounded it up, pulling it out, before doing the same to one a bit lower.

She and Glitch stepped back quickly, the rest of the group had been watching from a distance, as the suit opened and revealed a man sickly looking man with gray skin, hair, and clothes with the scratches inflicted on him in the fight that had been projected still not healed, somehow. He looked like a dead man as he walked out of the suit, falling quickly to the ground as his muscles weren't used to holding him up anymore.

"Are you ok?", Hermione questioned, looking down on him as he breathed heavily.

"Where are they?", he questioned, assumingly asking about his wife and son.

A few minutes later he was standing by the post with the device still in it that had tormented him for years. The group of five watched as he took a few steps towards it and ripped it with some difficulty out of the post, letting it fall to the ground. "I'm going to kill him", he said to himself, though every one of them could hear him.

About an hour later found the man by the lake looking more human, skin a normal time, shaved clean and hair short. His clothes were clean too, a striped white shirt under a brown vest, a cream pair of slacks and brown shoes on his feet as Hermione asked Glitch, "So he just had to stand there and watch as him family got tortured over and over again?"

"The most imaginative tortures are saved for those who resist Azkadellia.", Glitch responded solemnly, giving Hermione a sad look.

The man walked off the pier on the lake and past them. "How long were you in there?", DG inquired from a further distance.

"Since that was a sapling", he responded, speaking of a tree that was not easily 15 feet tall. He stopped with his back turned to Hermione and Glitch a few feet from them, sighing, "Much obliged for the help", he said, somewhat pained and it showed he was not used to apologizing much.

"You're welcome Mr. Cain", Hermione responded, clearing her throat, "I'm Hermione, and these are my friends Harry and Ron", she motioned to her raven and red haired best friends, "And my new friends DG and-"

"I know", Cain cut her off, "A headcase."

Glitch laughed sarcastically, "I have a proper name, you know", he paused, "And when I remember it I will tell you."

Cain was putting on what appeared to be a gun holster when Ron asked, "What's a headcase?"

"It's what the State does to re-educate criminals", Cain responded, tightening the holster, "They rip their brains. Make them prisoners of their own minds."

Glitch looked down, as if saddened, as Cain paused and pulled out a toy horse almost tenderly, looking at it longingly before tucking it away under his vest and pulling out what looked like a sheriff badge, a silver circular pin with a star in the middle and gripped it before pushing it into a pocket, "Isn't that right, convict."

"Hey", Glitch protested, striding towards Cain, "Whoa. I ain't no convict. And just in case I am it was a bogus charge, a frame job! I'm sure of it."

Cain come out from behind a tree now wearing a duster and a fedora, "Yeah, well I'll see you down the road."

"Actually", Harry input, "A road is what we're looking for. We're looking for the brick route that leads to a place called Central City. Do you know of it?"

"Yeah", the solemn man said, "It's where Zero was headed after...", he trailed off, gripping where his gun was. He turned to look at Hermione and Harry who were standing next to Glitch, "It's where I'm heading now."

"Great", DG chirped up, "We'll go with you."

Cain was walking away as she spoke and the group of 5 followed him, "I got business. Besides, I don't travel with kids, or convicts."

"Um, we aren't kids", Ron input, "And the people that came to your home came to ours. DG is looking for her parents."

"And I'm looking for my brain", jumped in Glitch.

"And maybe we could all-", Hermione said before she was cut off by Cain.

"Maybe we could, what? Find what? My wife? My boy? They're gone. Probably just like her folks are.", he turned away from them and strode away before sighing and pausing, turning back to them, "Look, nothing personal kids. But look at you all. First sign of trouble, you're just going to cut and run."

This flared the three war veterans short Gryffindor tempers, as Hermione, Ron, and Harry quickly walked up to the man, green, brown, and blue eyes all flashing, "You listen here, Cain.", Hermione hissed, "Where we come from, we are the three most well known war veterans. Harry defeated the biggest enemy our history knows, _twice_, once as a 1-year-old baby, and a second time, permanently, at 17. Ron and I helped him the second time, and the man would probably still be alive if it wasn't for us."

Cain looked uninterested, "Who would let a bunch of 17 year olds fight in a war? And a baby beating an enemy is impossible."

Hermione's brown eyes flashed and she gripped her wand, pointing it over his shoulder, "I am a _witch_. The brightest one of my age, they all say. I was top of my class at Hogwarts School of _Witchcraft and Wizardry_. I am a dangerous woman and I survived a _madman_ named Voldemort, it's been 3 years since he died and some are still afraid to say his name, and he was trying to kill people like me, Muggleborns, magical people born to non-magical parents. So do _not _patronize me and my friends."

Cain, Glitch, and DG looked at Hermione in shock, and possibly faint awe, while Ron shook his head and Harry pinched his nose in disbelief, "Hermione, doing stupid rash things that will get us thrown in Azkaban or killed is me and Ron's job!", Harry groaned, sighing.

Hermione blushed, embarrassed, and muttered, "Sorry."

Harry sighed again, before apologizing to the others, "Sorry, we should have revealed our magic in a… less dramatic way. Or preferably not at all. It's illegal where we come from to reveal our magic, unless to a lover/spouse or a family member. If we were back there, Hermione would be in the top Wizarding prison of the world.

Hermione grinned sheepishly, but the display seemed to get him to say something Cain. "The way leads through the fields of the papay."

This gave Glitch pause, "Papay?", he turned to the group with wide eyes and shook his head at them.

Now it was DG's temper that broke, "What?! I've been tossed into a storm, trussed up by lawn gnomes, chased by madmen on horseback. How bad can papays be?"

"I've seen them gnaw people in half inside 30 seconds.", he sighed, "Zipperhead keep your mouth shut, DG, stay behind me, and you three wizards can help me protect these two."

"Why the sudden change of heart?", asked Ron.

"Believe me", he said, "Heart's got nothing to do with it."

* * *

Zero had picked up DG's locket back around the tree-town. He had given it to Azkadellia and it now hung from her hand. "It came from one of the young women, a Othersider.", Zero informed her.

Azkadellia's hand clenched around the locket, and she held it up to her face, under her nose and took a deep breath, seemingly smelling it. She exhaled, walking past Zero, before smelling it again. She then exaimed it, holding it high, before Zero questioned, "Do you know who she is?"

This quickly made her close the locket and out her arms back at her sides, "I will.", was her response.


	4. Raw

Chapter 4 - Raw

The group of 6 people was now on their way to the Yellow Brick Road, and as Cain said, passing through the fields of the papay. It was a dead land, the trees were dead and thin, the sky was cloudy, and dead leaves and fallen branches littered the ground. Around them they could hear the screams of the papay and Glitch was twirling around at every noise. From a tree dripped something and Hermione went to investigate.

"What's that?", she asked as she neared it, hand starting to move out to touch it.

"What's that?", Cain muttered before looking around to what Hermione was talking about, "Hang on, don't touch that!", he held out an arm to stop her, "That's a pre-digestive enzyme the papay runners use to tenderize their meat."

The white stuff kept dripping as Hermione kept staring at it in horror. Harry was looking at it too before seeming to notice something else and walking towards it as Cain tried to usher them on, before looking irritated as everyone went to follow Harry.

A nest of the stuff held something, or someone, living inside it as Harry and the rest walked up to it. "There's someone in there", Hermione said in horror.

"An advanced hunter party must have snared him", Cain stated calmly, Hermione was starting to wonder what would faze him besides her magic, "We better get out of here before their friends come back."

Hermione, being Hermione, refused to leave the thing who's whimpers could be heard from inside. "You snatch a dinner from a runner", Cain commented in his typical fashion, "You best be prepared to become it's replacement. Let it be."

"The poor thing must be scared to death", Hermione said sadly. She might have given up S.P.E.W, but things in danger always struck her, no matter the horrors she faced from Voldemort. This was why she had been studying to be a healer, to help others.

"Alright, come on", Cain maintained, "Let's go."

Hermione paid no attention and went for her wand, pointing it at the net and muttered a gentle cutting charm to slice through the enzyme, but no harm whatever was inside. Cain sighed and waited as the thing, man-sized, appearing to be wearing a fuzzy coat, spiked leather gloves, furry pants and shoes, as well as having long hair and a beard fell out onto the ground at roared at them. Cain just calmly cocked his gun and pointed it at the creature, looking bored. The thing immediately shield away, cowering and pulling back away from it with a squeak of fear.

Cain made a formidable figure with his gun in hand and fedora on his head, staring the thing down. "You want that bad attitude dripping out your ears?", he questioned.

Then a thing ran fast up at them, uglier than a blast-ended skrewt with spikes seeming to line it's back and head, and chomped down onto Cain's leg. He screamed out in pain and then yelled to the group, "Run, go!", as he shot it. Everyone followed his advice and he limp-ran after them.

They ran through the forest, the papay chasing them and it wasn't too long before it's friends joined the chase. "Run!", Cain called again, keeping an eye over his shoulder to make sure to shoot any that got to close. A few fell as bullets hit them, but all too soon the group stopped as they came to the edge of a steep cliff once they broke through the cover of the trees.

"Wrong turn", Glitch said, and everyone would have rolled their eyes at the obviousness of the statement if they all weren't so afraid.

They all now stood at the top of a cliff with the papay coming up fast behind them and the creature Hermione saved seemed to thing the cliff was the lesser of two evils, and now the 6 stood at the top, after Hermione had cast a cushioning charm down so the being wouldn't get hurt.

Now the 6 were going to follow him in the drop, "Ok, on the count of 3. 1"

"3!" Glitch shouted, skipping two as the 6 all jumped down into the river below, screaming as they fell down into the river.

* * *

Azkadellia was with Lilo in the depths of her tower. She dropped DG's locket into his hands, pacing around Lilo as he used in to find her.

"She searches through the east.", Lio said, his eyes closed and concentrated on the locket and whatever he was seeing.

"Looking for what?", Az questioned coldly.

"Love", Lilo said, his eyes opening as he continued, "For those she loves."

On the screen it showed DG's parents coaxing her into the storm, calling her by name and warning her that the longcoats were coming.

"DG", Az repeated, staring at the pipe in shock, Zero watched her from the side, while she was still staring. "Get a shovel", she demanded.

A few minutes later a few longcoats were digging in a graveyard, bringing out a stone coffin. Azkadellia watched as the slid open the lid to reveal empty-ness. Anger radiated off of her as she saw this, her breath coming out of her in a hiss.

A woman in a pale blue dress and gray hair in a bun stood in the middle of a small island with only fallen trees and rocks on it. Azkadellia suddenly appeared on this island, striding angrily onto it, growling out at the woman, "You _lied_ to me. She's alive.", she stode past her before turning back, her voice turning sweeter, "How could you do such a terrible thing. Well it won't work you know. She's still a child."

"She's here, isn't she?", the woman asked, "In the O.Z."

Azkadellia sneered, but her high voice she took contrasted it greatly, "Triping over her pigtails as she wanders in circles."

The woman breathed a sigh of relief, looking away from Azkadellia, "Thank the stars."

"What else do you have planed", Azkadellia hissed.

"Huh? Nothing", the woman responded, looking at her, "There is no plan."

Anger reflected on Az's face, and she gave a sound of her anger and strode away again, leaving the woman to stare after her. "My prison is obviously a little too comfortable for you.", Azkadellia stated, snapping her fingers to make a thuderstorm appear above the woman's head, soaking her in seconds, the cold rain causing her to shiver violently. Azkadellia turned back to look at her as the woman wrapped her arms around herself for warmth, quivering.

Suddenly, in appeared that the island with the two women was within a raised gold container in a room somewhere in the castle. Zero stood watching it, as Azkadellia continued to watch the shivering woman. Finally Az brought her hands together in a clap and vanished, reappearing next to Zero and shutting the top of the round gold container carefully.

Zero then chose to speak then, "I'll send out my best spies, Sorceress."

"No", Azkadellia interrupted as he turned to leave. He turned back, looking at her with a question on his face, "I'll send out mine." She strode away, out the door.

* * *

DG, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood looking over a lake with several mountains with steep streams filling it, before turning back into a forest and walking back to where Glitch had a fire, drying his coat and sat before it, trying to warm themselves.

A few feet from the fire stood the creature, who was staring off into space. "Hey want to come closer to the fire?", Hermione questioned the being, "Want to warm up?"

"Should have left me to die.", was the response in a quivering voice.

"Oh great", sighed Glitch, his coat laying backwards in front of him, "A basket case." He pulled it down to cover his lap as he crossed his arms over it.

DG, being herself, stood to go over to the creature. Cain could be seen a few yards behind them, coming over with more fire as Hermione lay a hand on it's arm.

It turned a growled at her, grabbing her hand, which made everyone else stand up and Cain to pull out his gun as he moved closer, "Stay right there", was his demand.

"It's ok, we're all friends here.", stated DG, holding up an hand to stop everyone as the creature covered her hand with his spike gloved ones.

It looked up at her with a sad look, still holding her hand with both of his, "You are sad.", he stated, "Miss your mother. Your father." A small smile appeared on DG's face, and she nodded. Cain stared in disbelief, putting away his gun as it continued, "They miss you."

DG stared at it for a moment before asking, "My name's DG, what's yours?", she was crouching as she asked.

It used a stick to write it out. When he was done Glitch read what was written in the dirt out loud, "Raw", Hermione, DG, Ron, Harry, and Cain all looked at him, "Well, it's certainly to the point."

Raw growled at him. Then DG noticed something, "You're injured.", she said, going to touch a red thing on the back of his head.

Raw flinched and held a hand up to it as if to protect it.

"He's a viewer", stated Cain. The orignal group of four looked at him with questions on their faces.

"Oh", Glitch said, understanding. He answered the looks on their faces, "Viewwrs are like physics, but instead of seeing with their minds, they see with their hearts." Cain turned a walked away as Glitch went closer to the viewer, "Azkadee abducts his kind and gets her alchemists to suck the second sight right out of their heads." He motioned this by his hand going near the red spot on his head and bringing his fingers back, closed, representing a needle.

Raw's hand went up to protect himself again. "He could be a big help", Hermione stated.

"Look, I don't know where you came from", Cain said, picking up the wood, "But, if you have any intrest of staying alive in the O.Z. you better get one fact straight real fast", he looked up at her and stood, "Trust no one."

Raw, Glitch, DG, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at each other sadly. Then Cain fell. Everyone but Raw rushed over to him and Glitch pulled up the bottom of Cain's duster to reveal the bite he had gotten from the papay runner.

"Let's hope those runners don't have fang pox!", Glitch worried, and Hermione face snapped up at this in fear.

Raw was watching all this and slowly stood and made his way over to crouch by Cain's side. "Heal wound", he said, "Sooth." He slowly lowered his hand towards the bite.

Cain made an attempt to protest, before crying out as Raw laid his hands over the wound. A look of pain came across his face and it appeared he was trying not to cry out in pain again. Raw's eyes were closed and a look of peace on his face as his hands stayed on the bite, his face scrunching slightly in concentration. He nodded as he began to speak, "Brave man. Good man", Cain was looking at him now, and Raw's eyes opened to look at him in wonder, "Tin Man."

"Oh, I might have known you were a Tin Man!", Glitch huffed, walking away, "What, with that attitude." He sat making a 'pfff' sound.

"What's a Tin Man?", Hermione questioned.

"It's what they call policemen in Central City.", Glitch explained, before a look of confusion crossed his face, "At least I think it is."

"You're a cop?", Harry questioned.

Cain nodded, Raw was still healing his leg, "I was. Until Zero found out I was part of the Resistance. You saw the rest." He was breathing heavily in his pain and a saddened look fell on the four 'Othersiders' faces.

Raw finished his healing and Cain thanked him, standing up with a little help from Hermione.

Soon they were on a road with scattered yellow bricks in the forest, and Cain was explaining that he had picked up DG's parents trail to the west. They didn't see the ugly bat thing watching them from above in the trees along side the road, who was waiting to report back to Azkadellia.


	5. AN

**A/N: This isn't a chapter, sorry, but I need to say this. I don't know if I want to continue this story, but if I get enough reviews of people wanting me to, I will. So please tell me if you want to continue or not, thank you.**


	6. Abandoned (AN)

As you might be able to tell already, I'm leaving this story. I've lost my interest in the story, and if I regain it I might start writing it again, but as it is, I'm leaving it. I'm going to try and think of a new fic to write up in the absence of this one, but until then, bye.


End file.
